The Murderer
by Mishi Tamashi
Summary: I mostly made this for my friend and when I make songfics I always get paranoid that they suck and they don't live up to the song. Anyway this is about Fliqpy Evil  discovering a new more fun way to kill. Involves hits towards rape and murder soo yeah.


This is a songfic based off on an idea my buddeh Zuzu gave me and the song _The Murderer_ by _Alesana_. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as he hopefully does and he can leave an anonymous review if he thinks it sucks I don't care because I like criticism. But don't review if you don't want to I just like tips on what I could do better. That's just for him though everybody else please review when I don't get reviews I get sad because that's bull you read it, now give me your opinion. DX

* * *

I had killed Cuddles thanks to Mime and his dammed popcorn machine, I skinned him then dunked him into a vat of lemonade, after that I used an ice cream scooper to scoop out his eyes and I reached into his skull before pulling out his brain. I walked inside a liquor store and killed The Mole before taking a bottle of gin, I took a straight swig and thought more about my kill. It was fun…I guess… but it was lacking the allure it used to have, Cuddles was a loud screamer, he struggled, and his face was overly expressive whenever I'd cut him deeply but it just wasn't…exciting enough. I took off my blood soaked beret and held it, my kills were original enough, and I always had an endless amount of objects to make weapons out of. I didn't know what the problem was, the sound of cheerful whistling invading my ears and interrupted my chain of thought. I sneered and my narrow golden eyes found Flaky walking down the street to her house whistling and humming to herself. Long red hair swished past a swaying waist, I smirked and began to follow her with a blossoming idea.

_Is it about time? Oh yes it is, it really is! Let's get this party started!_

I followed her from behind distant at first but closing the distance between us slowly, she arrived at her house and shut the door. I smirked and stood on her doorstep.

_My hands are shaking… Just take a drink, steady your nerves. Let's get this party started!_

I was literally shaking with anticipation, just the thought of it drove me insane. I took another drink from the bottle and kicked down the door, she turned around from her sofa and her ember eyes grew wide while she froze from fear. I continued advancing her until she stood and fell backward over her own feet and I whispered the only words I could find in my ecstatic mind.

"_Are you ready to run? I've been waiting patiently for this. Are you ready to run? I've been waiting patiently for this. Are you ready to run? I've been waiting patiently for this. Are you ready to die! 'Cause lately it seems I'm going insane!"_

I towered over her with my bowie knife and dragged the blade across her cheek as I continued to spill the thoughts racing in my mind to my eager listener.

"_Please don't get up! Oh no, you're fine right there! Just don't mind me as I take you all in! So drink 'em up, oh yes, just slam 'em down. Have one on me as I lock you all in!"_

I grabbed her face forcefully and forced her to drink the acidic beverage, she choked and spat up most of it but she managed to keep some down. Her shirt was soaked and clung to her body, I tore through it she yelped and flinched backwards in response as I leaned forward to whisper words of romance into her ear.

"_My sweet little Sheep….Your Wolf has come!_"

My thoughts raced only this time I kept my mouth shut and reprimanded her foolishness and vulnerability, I cut her clean torso and dipped my head to lap at the budding ruby beads.

_You should know I'm dangerous. My thirst for blood… Turns me on, how sweet… Is this what we pictured the night that we said, "You're the one."? I'm going crazy without you. It's hard to believe but I'm having fun. Flaky just look what you've started!_

_The knife slides down to the tips of my tongue. I'm finding pleasure in watching you writhe, yeah! I lean in just to lick the sweat off your face, yeah. I taste the reverence dripping down my throat!_ I wipe the blade clean with my tongue and tear through her jeans, she screams and scoots backwards before I grab her by the legs and pull her back.

_You should know I'm dangerous. My thirst for blood… Turns me on, how sweet…_

She squirmed and struggled beneath me vigorously until I bit her shoulder hard enough to draw blood, Flaky screamed in pain and carved lines down my back with her nails. I couldn't hold myself back anymore so I took her on the floor in victory over my newly discovered joy.

_Is this what we pictured the night that we said, "You're the one."? I'm going crazy without you. It's hard to believe but I'm having fun. Flaky just look what you've started!_

After I was done with my little experiment I killed her and walked out onto the sidewalk with a new head on my shoulders. The rush of the struggle mixed with the blood and gore I love, and now the ways of killing just expanded tenfold. As I thought about how this would go with my next victim.

_Are you ready to run? I've been waiting patiently for this. Are you ready to run? I've been waiting patiently for this. Are you ready to run? I've been waiting patiently for this. Are you ready to die! There is definitely something wrong!_

I stood in the middle of the neighborhood and pondered on how my next victim would respond to my new method. '_Will they scream? Will they cry? Will they beg?... As they die, or will they accept that this is the end?'_

I lit Flaky's house ablaze and soon enough there was a crowd, I stood on the roof and screamed wrapped in pure carefree ecstasy.

"_Are you ready to die! Are you ready to die! Are you ready to die! Are you ready to die! I'm so glad that all of you came!"_

They scattered and I took my time hunting down and ravaging each one in as many ways as I could possibly come up with. I awaited tomorrow's fun in a tavern as I sat at the bar doodling into the wood with my bowie knife.

_Looking in a see a lonely man etching tallies into the bar. Looking on I see a desperate man repeating something into the floor._

Laughter shook me as I rubbed my blood stained chin and licked my lips.

"_Oh how blood…. turns me on… So sweet…"_

I left money for a tied upside down Cuddles with a wadded up dishtowel in his mouth, as I walked to the door my combat boots made an unsticking sound as I trudged from the blood that leaked from his neck.

_Is this what we pictured the night that we said, "You're the one."? I'm going crazy without you. It's hard to believe but I'm having fun. Flaky just look what you've started._

* * *

Ok that was it. Tell me what you thought about it, I think that was a fairly…..decent songfic. Iono tell me what you think about it in the comments.

Peace, Love, and Peanut Butter.


End file.
